


Age Of Consent

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Implied Underage, M/M, Sexual Tension, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a get-together at Harry's stepdad's bungalow, and Harry has a flashback from when he and Louis had sex at Boot Camp. When the boys arrive, Harry and Louis decide to just stay friends. However, that's easier said than done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by nicelittlebody on Tumblr, from where this is re-posted. Louis' kink for talking about the age of consent laws during sexual encounters was all me, though.

You know how when you’re a guy, you don’t care if the place you live is messy? You don’t care of it looks like a bomb has just dropped in your living room when you’re having a bunch of other guys over? You don’t care if there are laundry thrown across the entirety of the place and there are dirty dishes in the sink? 

Yeah, that wasn’t Harry Styles right now. 

Running around like mad, Harry made sure that every single room in his step-dad’s bungalow looked absolutely flawless. It wasn’t because Harry was such a neat-freak, nor did he always get like this whenever he was having people over, but the thing was that Harry wasn’t just having anyone over. No, he was having over the four guys he would now be in a band with that had been called “One Direction” in the X Factor. 

He had already met the guys before on several occasions and he even considered them all to be his friends, despite not knowing them all _that_ well, but he still wanted the house to at least look decent when they got there for the first time. He had a feeling the five of them would make a huge mess out of the entire place during the time they were going to spend there anyway.

If he was honest with himself, Harry was really looking forward to seeing the guys. Liam Payne was an awesome guy and probably sensible and collected enough for the five of them. Zayn Malik was just epic being the goofy, kind of self-absorbed guy that he was, and Niall Horan was just an adorable Irishman that people just wanted to cuddle the second they laid eyes on him. And then there was Louis Tomlinson…

_**“Fuck…” Harry gasped as Louis pushed him back against the wall next to the door in his hotel room, his lips attaching themselves to Harry’s neck. Louis’ hands were on Harry’s hips, his fingers digging into the fabric of his pants as he kept Harry still while sinking his teeth into Harry’s neck.** _

_**“Louis…” Harry moaned as Louis pushed his hips hard against Harry’s, rubbing the apparent bulge in his pants hard against the one forming in Harry’s own pants.** _

_**Pulling his lips away from Harry’s neck, Louis crushed them against Harry’s in a bruising kiss, his tongue quickly finding his way into Harry’s mouth, making both of them moan against each other’s lips.** _

_**Tightening his hold on Harry’s hips, Louis pulled him away from the wall and over to the bed, turning them around and pushing the younger man down onto it. He reached down and quickly undid Harry’s pants, pulling them all the way down his legs with his boxers and threw them on the floor.** _

_**“Lose the shirt.” He demanded, looking down at Harry on the bed as Louis himself started to quickly get undressed. Harry obeyed, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor next to the rest of his and Louis’ clothes. When he was fully undressed, Louis climbed over Harry, leaning down and kissing him hard, pushing his hips down against Harry, which made the younger man groan in pleasure.** _

_**“I’m actually breaking the law by doing this.” Louis muttered with a smile against Harry’s lips. Harry raised an eyebrow, his head too filled with lust and alcohol for him to think straight.** _

_**“What are you talking about? The age of consent is 16 in England.” He breathed, using both hands to reach around Louis and pull him down firmer on top of himself, making the older man moan.** _

_**“I know. But the law says that if a person over the age of 18 is in a position of trust over a person under the age of 18, it’s illegal for the person over 18 to engage in sexual activities with the person who is under the age of 18.” Louis explained as he rolled his hips against Harry’s to cause friction as their erections rubbed together.** _

_**“Fuck sake, Louis, I don’t need a lesson on law when you’re on top of me, rubbing your cock against mine.” Harry groaned as he pushed his hips off the bed to meet Louis’ movements, making Louis chuckle before moaning.** _

_**“I’m just saying that if the police finds out about this, I…”** _

_**Harry groaned, moving his hands up to Louis’ hair and fisting his fingers into it, pulling Louis’ head back so the older man would look at him.** _

_**“Look, either you continue to lecture me on laws I really couldn’t give a fuck about right now or even in general, or you could shut the hell up and give me what I came here for…” Letting go of Louis’ hair with one hand, he reached down between them and grabbed a tight hold of Louis’ cock. “This.”** _

_**Louis smirked.** _

_**“What Harry Styles wants, Harry Styles gets.” He said, pulling away from Harry’s hands before positioning himself against Harry’s entrance, pushing balls deep into him in one hard thrust.** _

“Fuck.” Harry groaned, reaching up with a hand and running it through his own hair as he shook his head, attempting to get the flashback from a night back at boot camp out of his head.

He and Louis had met at a bar one night, and even though neither of them had gotten seriously drunk, for some reason they had ended up back in Louis’ hotel room where Louis had proceeded to fuck Harry senseless. Harry had woken up early the next morning and snuck out of Louis’ room without even leaving a note. The two of them hadn’t exchanged a word since then and Harry wasn’t sure how it was going to be when he saw Louis again and practically would have no choice but to talk to him. 

As if they had been waiting for Harry to finish his thoughts, the doorbell rang and Harry jumped slightly at the sound. 

“Well… Here goes nothing.” Harry said to himself, taking a deep breath before walking out of the living room and down the hall to the front door, grabbing the handle and opening it, offering the four guys standing outside the door a big smile.

“Harry!” Niall beamed, practically jumping on Harry and hugging him tight. Harry let out a soft chuckle as he hugged the Irishman back for a long moment.

“Hi Niall, nice to see you again.” Harry said as Niall let him go and quickly disappeared into the house.

“How are you doing, Harry?” Liam grinned as he gave Harry a hug.

“I’m good, thanks. You?” Harry replied as he returned Liam’s hug.

“Good as always.” Liam said as he followed Niall into the house, allowing Harry to turn his attention to Zayn.

“And how long did you spend on getting your hair done just right this morning?” Harry joked, grinning at his own joke as Zayn made a face at him before playfully punching his arm.

“15 minutes, thank you very much.” He responded. “Nice to see you, Harry.” He continued with a smile before following Liam into the house. Harry bit his lip as he turned to look at Louis.

“Hi.” He simply said, ignoring the tingling feeling that went up his spine at the sight of Louis.

“Hey curly.” Louis said, offering Harry one of his half-smiles and Harry had to fight to hold back a soft groan. Louis had given him the exact same smile at the bar the night they…

“ _No, shut up, brain._ ” Harry thought to himself, using most of his willpower to keep a straight face and not let Louis see how that godforsaken smile affected him.

“It’s good to see you again, Lou.” Harry said, truthfully, because it was good to see him again. Really good, though Harry would have preferred it if Louis was a little less clothed…

“ _Enough!_ ” Your thoughts growl and you discreetly shake your head slightly to rid yourself of the thoughts you really don’t want to have right now.

“It’s good to see you too, Hazza.” Louis replied and without any warning, he took a step forward and pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him tight. Momentarily surprised, Harry raised an eyebrow before quickly recovering, returning Louis’ tight hug with a smile. As the boys pulled apart, their gazes met and the look in Louis’ eyes made Harry lose his breath for a moment as they stood in silence, just gazing at each other. Harry was about to say something before he was cut off.

“Harry, Louis, are you guys coming or what?” Liam’s voice came from inside the house, making Harry jump slightly.

“Yeah, coming.” He called back before meeting Louis’ gaze again. “We, uhm… Need to talk sometime.” 

Louis nodded his head.

“We’ll talk tonight, yeah?” He asked, watching as Harry nodded his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, okay.” He said, offering Louis a smile as he watched the older man walk past him and into the bungalow. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed the door as he stepped back inside the house after Louis.

“It could’ve been worse.” He mumbled to himself before turning around and joining the rest of the guys in the living room.

\----------------------

The clock on the living room wall showed 23:57 when Harry finally took a seat on the couch next to Louis later the night after they had all arrived at the bungalow. Niall had gone to bed 30 minutes ago while Liam was outside on the front patio with Zayn while Zayn was having a smoke. This was the first moment Harry and Louis had alone since the few minutes they spend alone on the front patio when the guys had arrived.

Louis looked up from his book and smiled at Harry when he sat down next to him, and Harry of course returned his smile. They just sat there in silence for a long moment, before Louis eventually opened his mouth to speak.

“Okay, I’m just going to say this straight out: It’s no secret I’m attracted to you, I never would have slept with you if I wasn’t. You are quite possibly the most attractive guy I have ever met, and I was attracted to you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you.” He said, catching Harry slightly off guard with his honesty. He waited for Louis to continue, but when he didn’t, Harry decided to reply.

“Well, you know I’m attracted to you too, I won’t lie and say that I’m not. I honestly prefer girls to guys, but there was just… Something about you from the moment I saw you that… Made me curious.” Harry confessed, looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Are you still curious? About me, I mean?” Louis wanted to know, and his words made a soft blush spread across Harry’s cheeks. 

“I, uhm…” Harry took a deep breath. “Yeah, I am.” 

Louis smiled and shifting slightly and pulling one leg up, tucking it under the thigh of his other leg.

“Well, I’m still curious about you too. But the thing is, I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be… Well, whatever it is we’re thinking about being. Not now, at least. It would only complicate things if it should go wrong in the competition.” Louis said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re right. So, what are we going to do?” Harry questioned.

“For the sake of this new band we’re in, I suggest we stay just friends. Especially if we get through from Judge’s House.” Louis replied, letting Harry consider it for a moment.

“I think that’s a good idea. So from now on, we’re just friends?” Harry asked, watching as Louis nodded.

“Just friends.” Louis agreed, holding out his hands towards Harry.

“Just friends.” Harry repeated, taking Louis’ hand and shaking it, bluntly ignoring the shot of electricity that shot through his body at Louis’ touch. 

Louis didn’t let go of Harry’s hand and there was something in Harry’s eyes that changed that made Louis struggle to breathe properly. They spent a long moment just gazing into each other’s eyes, Harry’s grip on Louis’ hand still tight. Absentmindedly, they both started to lean in and their faces were only inches apart when they heard the front door open, closely followed by the sound of Liam and Zayn’s voices, making Harry and Louis jump apart.

“Is there any food in this house?” Zayn asked as he walked into the living room, looking at Harry and Louis. Harry had to clear his throat before he nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll show you.” He said, standing up and following Zayn out of the living room. When he reached the doorway, he looked at Louis over his shoulder and noticed that the older man was watching him intently as he walked away, making a shiver run down Harry’s spine.

_Oh, this “being just friends” thing certainly could have had a better start…_

\----------------------

“This is bullshit.” Harry groaned, throwing the sheet of paper to the floor and leaning back into the couch. Liam let out a sigh, running a hand through his own hair.

“Come on, Harry, it’s not that bad.” Zayn tried, watching as Harry only shook his head.

“Yes, it is. We’ve been working on this for three hours and I just can’t get this fucking note right.” Harry said, letting his head fall back to rest against the back of the couch. 

“I’m going to get something to eat.” Niall said, getting up from his chair and heading out the door.

“I’m coming with you!” Zayn called after him, getting up from his own seat and running after Niall. 

“Alright, let’s take a five minute break then.” Liam said, putting the song lyrics down on the table before getting up and following Zayn and Niall out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Closing his eyes, Harry let out a frustrated groan. Being in the X Factor house was proving to be extremely frustrating, especially when they were attempting to rehearse the songs they were going to perform on the live shows. It was especially frustrating when Harry started to struggle with nailing certain notes of the songs.

“I suck.” Harry stated, keeping his eyes firmly closed.

“You don’t suck.” Louis argued from his position next to Harry on the couch. 

“I suck.” Harry repeated himself, bluntly ignoring Louis’ words. Sighing, Louis got up and walked around the couch, standing directly behind Harry and reaching down, gently starting to massage Harry’s shoulders. Harry jumped slightly at the touch, but quickly relaxed again as Louis’ fingers seemed to work miracles on his tense, aching shoulders.

“You don’t suck, Harry. If you did, you wouldn’t be here.” Louis said, matter-of-factly and Harry let out a soft sigh.

“It feels like I suck.” He said, his voice low and Louis shook his head. Letting his fingers massage Harry’s shoulders a little more firmly, Louis leaned his head down so that his lips were right next to Harry’s ear, speaking softly.

“Well, you don’t. Not at all.” 

The sound of his voice mixed with the feel of his breath against his ear sent a shiver down Harry’s spine and he started to relax completely, Louis’ fingers working miracles on his shoulders.

“I don’t?” Harry whispered, his eyes still closed. He could feel Louis shake his head slowly right next to his own head.

“You _really_ don’t.” Louis whispered back, letting his lips brush against Harry’s earlobe as he spoke, making Harry shiver again. 

Having Louis this close was bringing back memories for Harry and he had to swallow hard to try to stay cool, not wanting Louis to notice. His efforts, however, were in vain as Louis could feel as well as hear how Harry’s breathing changed and see how Harry’s jeans seemed to grow slightly tighter in his crotch area. 

Not able to resist the temptation, Louis let his hands slide from Harry’s shoulders and down his chest to his stomach. Harry let out a soft gasp as Louis’ touch and opened his eyes, turning his head to meet Louis’ gaze, their faces only inches apart.

“She looked like a racoon, I swear!” 

Zayn’s beaming voice made Louis jump back so fast Harry ended up falling sideways over on the couch as the door opened, Liam, Zayn and Niall all walking into the room. Harry quickly sat back up while Louis quickly walked back around the couch and took a seat again, though keeping the distance between himself and Harry slightly bigger than before this time. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Harry asked, clearing his throat as he looked at Zayn who went back to his chair across from Harry and Louis.

“One of the girls in the crowd on the last live show who wore a bit too much black eye shadow.” Liam explained as he, too, went back to his seat.

“She looked like a racoon!” Zayn said again.

“He’s right, she did.” Niall agreed, making Liam roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that now. Are we going to continue rehearsing this song, or?” Liam questioned.

Harry glanced over at Louis, who was looking back at him while biting his lip and Harry had to fight to hold back a moan, once again clearing his throat before he turned to look at Liam, smiling.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

\----------------------

“Good afternoon, sunshine!” Harry grinned as Liam walked into the kitchen at the X Factor house, where Harry was already sitting, playing “Angry Birds” on his phone. Liam just grunted in response as he sat down on the chair across the table from Harry. 

“I take it you didn’t sleep well?” Harry continued, watching as Liam let his head drop to rest against the table.

“Didn’t get a single fucking minute.” Liam groaned, making Harry’s grin widen.

“Well, that’s what you get for staying up all night and talking to your girlfriend on the phone, then trying to take a nap in house filled with other people.” Harry happily explained, just grinning impossibly wider as Liam raised a hand to try and reach across the table to be able to slap Harry’s hand. 

“Shut up, Styles.” Liam whined, pressing his forehead firmer against the surface of the table. Harry let out a soft chuckle, turning his head and glancing over at the people standing by the fridge. Zayn, Niall and Louis seemed to be in the middle of a very interesting conversation.

Zayn was telling the two of them about something that was obviously hilarious, because Niall was laughing that loud, infectious laugh of his and Louis was smiling around his popsicle.

Wait… _Popsicle?!_

Blinking his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn’t just imagining things, he looked at Louis again. And he wasn’t imagining things. Louis was, in fact, sucking on a red popsicle.

“ _Oh God…_ ” Harry thought to himself, swallowing hard as he watched Louis twirl his tongue around the popsicle, instantly making a shiver go down Harry’s spine at the sight. As if he was reading Harry’s mind, Louis moved his gaze from Zayn to Harry and caught Harry’s eye, making the younger man blush furiously. But despite that, Harry just couldn’t move his gaze away. Watching Louis with a popsicle in his mouth was so mesmerizing that Harry couldn’t quite believe it. It was also one of the most arousing things he had ever seen in his life and he couldn’t ignore the way his pants were tightening in his crotch. 

Louis smiled around the popsicle again as he locked his gaze with Harry’s, very slowly and very deliberately pushing the popsicle deep into his mouth before pulling it back out just as slowly. 

He twirled his tongue around the popsicle, his eyes darkening as he kept his gaze locked on Harry, making the younger man fail to hold back a soft, desperate whimper.

“What was that?” Liam asked, snapping Harry out of his trance as he turned his head to look at Liam with an embarrassed look on his face, watching as Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing. I’m gonna go take a shower… A cold one.” Harry muttered, standing up and knocking his chair back in the process, ignoring it as he hurried towards the door leading out to the hallway, glancing over at Louis again, who was smirking with the popsicle still in his mouth. Fighting to hold back a groan, Harry practically ran out into the hallway, up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Liam looked over at Louis, Zayn and Niall in confusion.

“What the hell was that about?” He asked, watching as Zayn and Niall just shrugged his shoulders. Louis, on the other, just continued to smirk to himself.

\----------------------

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair as he scanned the bar. It was filled with people, guys and girls Louis knew and didn’t know, talking, joking, dancing and having the time of their lives. Well, of course they were having the time of their lives. They were all there to celebrate the contestants that had made it through to the X Factor final. One Direction was one of them. 

Spotting the rest of the band, Louis let his eyes move over the four of them. Niall and Liam were talking to Simon Cowell, who had insisted on coming with them, mostly to make sure those who were underage, like Harry, didn’t drink, while Zayn and Harry were engrossed in what seemed to be a fascinating story with some girls Louis had never seen before. One of the girls was getting particularly touchy with Harry and Louis had a fight to hold back a growl.

Okay, he really had no reason to be jealous. After all, he was the one who had suggested they should just stay friends, but that didn’t mean that Louis didn’t want to be more, because God, he did want to be more. He wanted Harry so bad he was surprised he didn’t get hard the second the younger man walked into the room and every single time Harry’s eyes met Louis’, the images from the night in Louis’ hotel room back at Boot Camp came flooding into Louis’ mind and it made Louis want to jump Harry and just have his way with him. But he couldn’t. He _wanted_ to, but he couldn’t.

So being jealous of some _whore_ getting all touchy-feely with the man Louis wanted more than anything else in the world was ridiculous, really. But he couldn’t help it.

Shaking his head to himself, Louis made to get up to go outside and clear his thought when he noticed that Harry was standing right in front of him. 

“Hey Lou.” He smiled, his smile making Louis’ breath get stuck in his throat. Louis shook his head and stood up, his body only inches away from Harry’s.

“Louis, where are you going?” Harry asked as Louis walked past him, towards the exit. 

“Out. I need some air.” Louis replied, and with that, he disappeared out of the room and into the chilly night.

Louis pulled his coat tighter around his body when he made it outside, trying to regain some warmth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute, only to open them a short while later as he heard somebody approach him from behind.

“You alright?” 

Harry’s voice startled him, making him turn around and stare at the other man in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied simply and turned his back towards Harry again. He could hear Harry sigh and take a few steps towards him, and suddenly, the other man was standing right behind him, so close that Louis could feel his breath on his neck.

“It’s cold out here.” Harry said.

“Yeah, I know.” Louis replied, then he felt Harry’s arms slide around his waist from behind as Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, breathing into his neck.

“Better?” 

Harry’s question was barely a whisper and all Louis could do was nod, because he had lost his ability to speak the moment Harry had slid his arms around him.

They stood like that for a while, none of them saying anything and Louis could feel himself starting to relax as he leaned back against Harry, just enjoying the moment for as long as he could, despite knowing that Harry would pull away soon and leave, or someone would come out and interrupt them, like always when they shared a moment like this.

“This is nice.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he turned his head to stare at Harry. Harry was looking back at him and Louis lost his breath as he could have sworn that he saw a sparkle of lust shine in Harry’s eyes. _They weren’t supposed to do this._

“I know we said we were just going to be friends, but we’ve been dancing around this for long enough. And I’m tired of it.” Harry whispered and lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes before he brought their lips together in a slow and soft kiss. 

Louis stood motionless as Harry’s tongue slipped into his mouth, where it started a soft duel with his own. He was too dazed to do anything because he knew they shouldn’t be doing this as they had said they wouldn’t, but Harry’s lips felt so good against his own and he had been longing for this since the night they had spent together in Louis’ hotel room. And when Harry’s hands moved to turn him around, even though he shouldn’t, Louis let himself be turned around as Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his lower back.

After a while, Louis managed to get his brain working again and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, bringing their bodies closer together. He was now allowed to feel Harry’s growing erection pressed against his own and it made his cock jerk and he moaned into the kiss. 

The two of them continued their make out session for a long while, before they had to break apart for air. Harry rested his forehead against Louis’ and looked deep into his eyes before whispering. 

“Come with me.” He simply said. Louis nodded and with that, Harry took Louis’ hand and led him back inside, towards the restroom. The people in the bar were too consumed with whatever it was they were doing to notice the way Harry was leading Louis to the bathroom.

The lock had barely smacked shut behind them before Harry seized Louis by the hips and jerked him backwards. Louis laughed as he collided with Harry and Harry collided with the door. 

"And I’m the one everybody call impatient." He teased, rubbing up against the lean, hard body behind him.

"I've been patient all night." Harry said, turning his head so that his lips brushed Louis’ ear. His hands slid around Louis’ hips and reached down to cup his cock through his pants. "Now I want to make you come."

"No argument here." Louis said breathlessly. His hips arched into Harry's touch, but when he moved to turn around, Harry tightened his grip.

The rough chuckle in his ear sent a thrill down Louis’ spine that ended in his groin. 

"No." Harry murmured. "I'm going to have you just like this. You don't get to touch..." He rubbed his hardening cock against Louis’ bum in emphasis. "Or look, or move. Just stand there."

"Come on, Harry." Louis complained, covering the hand that was sliding down between his legs now, searching for his balls through two layers of cloth. "You're gonna drive me crazy."

"That's the point, Louis." There was an amused edge in Harry's voice. A moment later he found Louis’ nipple with his other hand and tweaked it sharply through the fine weave of his shirt. 

Louis gasped and jerked a little, startled by the rasp of fabric. His pants had grown uncomfortably tight, binding his cock. Squirming, Louis tried to ease the pressure of his briefs, but Harry found the seam of his pants and rubbed, hard. Louis’ hips jerked forward helplessly. Around him his clothing shifted and pulled and tightened in different places and it took him a moment to realize that Harry had covered Louis’ cock and balls with his hand and was slowly squeezing him tighter and tighter.

Louis thrust his hips back only to discover that Harry had pushed one thigh between his legs. There was no room to move, only Harry's tight grip and the sudden spike of sensation as the other nipple was pinched and rubbed, his shirt rasping over the sensitive nub. His cock jerked, or tried to, within the confines of his pants.

"At least let me unzip," Louis begged. He reached for the zipper, but Harry's hands were in the way. For a moment the pressure on his cock let up and he thought Harry was going to take him in hand properly, but then the pressure was back, and easing up, back, and easing up, like a pulse. Louis was reduced to moaning in short order, mindlessly thrusting into the rhythmic massage.

Harry licked at the line of his jaw and bit him sharply on the throat, hard enough to leave a bruise. 

"No." He said roughly. He pulled Louis a little tighter against himself with both hands, his hard cock grinding into one cheek of Louis’ bum, thick and hot. "You're going to come in these pants that you wear to make people look at you and want you. You're going to come hard, like you can't even wait to unzip, and then you're going to get down on your knees for me."

"Fuck!" Louis gasped and reached back to grab Harry by the bum, twisting under the hands that held him until he had Harry's cock pressed up between his bum cheeks, clothing thick between them but the shape of it still familiar and tantalizing, rubbing too much fabric over sensitive skin. 

"Not like that." Harry chuckled and slid the hand that had been exploring Louis’ chest up along his neck, past his cheek and thrust two fingers into Louis’ gaping mouth. "Like this." 

Louis moaned and sealed his lips around those fingers, sucking on them in time with the hand kneading his cock. He leaned back against Harry heavily, almost draped over the other man's body, arching into his touch. His eyes fell half closed and small whimpers escaped him every time Harry changed his grip or his rhythm or thrust a little deeper into his mouth.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Just like that."

"Oh, God!" Louis sobbed helplessly and came as if he'd just been waiting for the words. He sucked hard on Harry’s fingers as his body jerked in Harry's grip, cum sticky and warm in his pants, soaking into the cloth and making the fabric heavier and rougher against his sensitive cock and balls.

It hadn't even had time to cool before Harry let go of Louis and took him by the shoulders, spun him around and pushed him down to his knees. Louis folded easily, controlling his fall despite the lassitude weakening his limbs, and leaned forward to mouth Harry's cock right through his pants, all in one movement. 

Harry caught his breath audibly. "You can…" He choked back a moan. "You can unzip me."

Louis ignored him, nuzzling open mouthed into his groin, soaking the crotch with saliva and sucking eagerly through the fabric. It stole the moisture from his mouth and tasted bland and faintly of detergent, but he kept at it, hands kneading Harry's bum intently.

"Louis!" Harry gasped. He thrust his fingers into Louis soft, dark hair and pulled him closer. "Harder. _More_."

Louis smiled at Harry’s eagerness, pulling back only slightly from his crotch to be able to speak.

“You know, I can get arrested for doing this with someone who isn’t 18 yet.” He said.

Harry groaned and looked down to meet Louis’ gaze.

“For fuck’s sake, Louis, not another lesson on the age of consent law in England when you’re about to make me come.” He whined, tightening his hands in Louis’ hair as the slightly older man grinned up at him.

“I’m just saying. If we get caught by the wrong people, I’m screwed.” Louis continued.

“Well, we’ll deal with that if it happens. Now shut up and go back to what you were doing.” Harry demanded and Louis bit his lip at Harry’s tone.

“I love it when you’re demanding.” He said before leaning forward again and nuzzling open mouthed into Harry’s groin.

Here and there Louis found the taste of Harry where pre-cum had seeped through the layers of clothing. He concentrated there, scraping with his teeth and biting a little, forcing the sensation through the fabric along with the wetness of his mouth. 

Under his tongue he could feel Harry's cock thicken eagerly. Heat radiated from him even through all the clothing.

"Christ." Harry moaned, frustration touching his voice. 

"Just...Here..." His hands pushed and pulled at Louis’ scalp. Louis grinned and let himself be moved, rubbing over Harry's cock with his nose and chin and cheekbones, ignoring the roughness of the fabric against his face in favour of the swollen shaft beneath. Louis found the head and set to sucking and mouthing it, getting as much into his mouth as he could, moving wet fabric over the tender flesh with his tongue. 

"Oh, fuck." Harry's grip tightened and his hips thrust forward insistently.

The scent and taste of cum filled Louis’ nose and mouth and then suddenly Harry was still and tense, and the taste of it was overpowering. Louis sucked on the heavy cloth of Harry's slacks until the other man pulled him away so that their eyes could meet. Louis grinned up at him from his position on his knees for a moment before he let Harry help him back to his feet.

Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, tongues and teeth colliding together, making low moans escape the both of them.

As they pulled back, both of them gasping for air, they rested their foreheads against each other.

“Holy shit. That was…”

“Amazing.” Louis finished Harry’s sentence for him and leaned in to peck him on the lips. “So worth going to jail for.” He continued, grinning to himself.

“Are you going to bring the age of consent thing up every time we do this?” Harry groaned as his arms wrapped themselves around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer.

Louis chuckled and reached up with a hand to gently run it through Harry’s curls.

“Only until you turn 18. From then on, I’ll find something else to talk about to drive you insane.” Louis said, watching as Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Does that mean you still want us to do this when I turn 18?” He asked.

“To be honest, I hope we have done this _a lot_ when you turn 18, and that we’ll continue to do it even more afterwards.” Louis explained, and his words made a small smile spread across Harry’s lips.

“But what about our agreement to just stay friends?”

Louis chuckled.

“Screw it. I don’t want to force myself stay away from you anymore.” He said.

“To be fair, you weren’t exactly doing a good job at staying away from me before tonight either.” Harry teased.

“Well, I can’t help the fact that you’re so god damn perfect and irresistible.” Louis replied, leaning in and pressing another soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Harry mumbled, smiling against Louis’ lips. 

“It’s the whole ‘me-being-older-than-you’ thing you like. You like the fact that what we’re doing is really illegal.” Louis said, his voice teasing and Harry rolled his eyes, reaching up with a hand and gently slapping the back of Louis’ head.

“Hey!” Louis gasped.

“Every time you bring that bloody topic up again, I’m going to head slap you.” Harry said, matter-of-factly. Louis grinned.

“Well, it’s just your luck that I actually like a bit of pain then.” He said, and Harry was about to say something when Louis silenced him by pressing their lips together again, harder this time.

And suddenly talking was at the very bottom of Harry’s “To Do” list. There were quite a few other things he would much rather do with his mouth right now. And that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
